1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the sanding of drywalls, in general, and to the collection and containment of spackle compound dust generated thereby, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be appreciated, a major concern in the drywall sanding of walls and ceilings is the generation and collection of airborne created spackle compound dust. Whether the sanding takes place during residential or commercial construction, remodeling or rehabilitation, the problem of drywall spackle dust has been both a cosmetic and health problem for some time. Power sanders with vacuum and hose attachments have been widely advertised, but suffer the disadvantages that they are large, cumbersome to use, and very costly.